When Tested For Greatness (Hiatus)
by SuzyQBeats
Summary: 20 minutes. I lost 20 minutes of my life trying to find a girl's friend's pet frog. Minutes I could have used for getting my mom's snacks and getting home. Instead I end up in one of the animes I've watched wasting more time of my life. "I plan to collect that lost time, you frog." OC SI story
1. Fateful Meeting of a Frog

**Happy NEW YEAR TO U!**

 **Reviews are welcome!**

 **This is my first ever Rurouni Kenshin story but I've been thinking about this for so long now. This fanfict will follow the events of the anime version.**

 **( Can review if u don't have an account, it's free. I'm just saying cause I didn't know this until like a year later) If u know any good fanfict with an oc pairing let me know either by placing it in review or message. Please and thank u!**

 **Late Merry Christmas to you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters from Rurouni Kenshin!**

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"Hey dude, I'm gonna seriously fight you!"

 _It was something special shared between two people as bonded together._

"I'll seriously destroy you."

"Is that a threat?"

 _It was mutual, understandingly fuzzy goodness._

"It's a promise."

 _It was rare and ever lasting, treated with care and nourished with attention._

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

It was a stupidly lovely friendship between two unaware friends.

 **Amonda P.O.V**

I've made mistakes in my life that I do regret, but this has to be the biggest of them all. The mistake that you wish you can rewind and change, the one that haunts you every day some way or another. Like the mistake of putting a banana on top of a strawberry milkshake when you asked for a cherry instead. (Very serious and should be treated with the up most attention.) Food is very important; should be dealt with in a certain way. For example if you're playing rock, paper, scissors with your companion, there's a big deal being wagered on the table. You'd want to approach this with caution, correct?

Let's use the example of choosing rock when the other you're against chose paper. You lose the second time now. Your angry.

It was naturally to win and lose some games. It was the way of life to win and lose, we followed that pattern unconsciously. We accepted this with a closed mind or simply chose to ignore it. I was one who would rather have a closed mind. Then again I'd have a closed mind to various things. Especially life, a challenge I've yet been able to grasp and control. Life would throw things my way, never seeming to stop, like I'm the only one life chose to push around.

I'd like to think of myself as a very reasonable person with a ego made of steel and a heart of gold. There's nothing wrong with me, I'm a perfect person with a large sense of denial. I still didn't see a problem with that.

"Seems that you've lost this time." Terry said with a smile on his face. He crossed his arms in front of himself, leaning back against the wall.

I did the mature thing by glaring simply at him and stomping off to get this over with.

I guess your wondering what this is all about, well it started with Terry being a seemingly nice guy. He'd offered our services helping to find a girls lost frog.

Crazy right?

We -Terry and myself- had been on our way to the store just a few miles from my house, Mom told me to go out and get her some snacks. Me being the good child I've always tried to be accepted with a yes ma'am, and went upstairs to change.

We didn't have a fancy house or anything like that. Just a simple red brick two story house, each window with its own balcony, large fence, and in the ground swimming pool big enough for at least 20 people. I'd rather live in a three story house; Mom only wanted a two story, Daddy wasn't going to argue with Mom about it.

Which I for one was glad. I've never really liked to argue with people or hear people argue. Thus resulting in me to question my intelligence.

Anyway I'd left Terry down stairs. I really didn't want for Mom to think I was doing something with him or we were going out. The thought of Mom thinking that would be scary and made my heart pound. He wasn't allowed up stairs anyway. Even though I've been friends with Terry for awhile now, but it was only a few weeks ago that I begun to be attracted to him in a whole different way. I had told Mom about it which only made it worst that he wasn't allowed to come up or be in the house without one of my parents being home. I wouldn't have let him in the house with them gone anyways. It wasn't my place to allow somebody in my parents home or date, even if I was seventeen. If mom says till wait to I'm eighteen I'll do it.

It was to say the least unsettling and left my stomach turning flips when he'd hug me or playfully kiss my cheeks.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my head I had headed straight to my dresser on the other side of my red carpeted room. Pulling open the second drawer pulling out mearly underwear and a bra. Third drawer, I pulled out a simple long sleeved grey shirt with red sleeves. "Was I raised by elves Mommy?" were written in the middle section of the shirt. Fourth, I pulled out black jeans with red roses going down the leg on one side, blue one the other. I folding them in the order I got dressed normally in, walking over to my bed I grabbed my deserted belt from earlier this morning. I saw my box set of Rurouni Kenshin set beside it, I quickly decided to put it up when I got home.

I begun to take off my clothes.

Once I had finished putting on my underwear Terry had walked into my room without knocking first!

He froze and stared frozen in place, I'm sure I had put tomatoes to shame that very moment. I quickly sluggishly grabbed my shirt holding it in front of my body and throw my comb at him. He dodged quickly slamming the door shut, I could his hurried foot steps move further away till I couldn't hear anything but ringing in my ears. I had looked in the mirror beside me to fine I did put tomatoes to shame.

Now that I look back on that piece of memory it would be quite funny from another person's point of view.

I had quickly finished dressing myself making a mental note to remind myself to start using the bathroom or maybe locking the door.

I pulled my waist length thick black and bright blue hair into a high pony tail, leaving two pieces to frame my face and my bangs to cover my forehead. Putting on socks and my ankle high black boots on.

Racing down the stairs I got Mom's order along with the money to buy the stuff and she looked looked at me with a knowing smirk and waved cheerfully as I walked out the door red and my heart pounding. I saw Terry outside on the porch with his head covered by his large sexy hands ( I'll ignore I just thought that). I'd continued to walk and when he had followed, I gave him a questioning look which he answered by saying my mom wanted him to come along as extra protection. I understand that she worries but I've been learning Pi Guard Guan and Ba Ji Guan for eight years now. I basically wasn't the person most people would pick a fight with.

We walked in a awkward silence. I didn't have a clue what to do about this. This never really happened before between us. It made me nervous.

I was glad when we'd encounter a little girl just, about I'd say a mile from the store, crying. Terry quickly went over to her while I tailed closely behind him frowning. I didn't do well with crying children. I fact when I was younger I saw a little girl crying in the park on my way to the hell house called school. She had only cried harder and pointed to a blue balloon stuck in a tree when I had asked her what the matter was. I simply looked at the large impossible to climb tree and weighed my options. Each one saying I would end up dead from the fall.

I didn't do well with heights. Standing on a chair looking down made me want to piss on myself. Though I would never tell anybody that except maybe Terry.

So I called Terry and told him to come to the park and help me. I didn't tell him what just to look for a girl crying. Then I walked to school leaving the girl confused and still bawling her loud head off.

Anyway, he knelt down to the ground and asked her what's wrong. She'd said that she had let her friends pet frog out by accident while she played a game. He quickly offered to help the girl, also dragging me into it as well by saying I was a good person at finding stuff.

Which was a load of bullshit! I couldn't find my rubber band and it was right in front of me on the ground. I couldn't find my phone and it was in my hands. Heck when I stepped out the car to pick up my sister from college I got lost looking at the door! Lesson is don't ask me to look for something or for directions. I even sent a truck down the wrong way when it had pulled over to ask me for directions.

Terry said he'd go with the girl and look around the block while I could go on ahead on up the block in case I had seen the green frog with a purple collar on. I believe he really just didn't want me to be around after the earlier event. I understood if that was reason because I was still a little shaken up by that even myself. I was just a boss at hiding it.

Since I didn't wanna look In the first place, I played rock, paper, scissors to see who would go with the girl and lost so I did what he said, with a glare and stomped off, which brings us back to the current event of me somehow getting lost and now I stood in front of the forest and staring at the frog a few feet ways ahead of me at the edge of the forest. The frog seemed to be looking into the woods at something.

"You know I wasted a lot of time looking for you. You owe me 20 mi uses of my life back including this talk we're having. I plan to collect." I said staring at it. I waited seeming like it was going to say something back.

Me being the awesome person I am decided to quickly grab the frog but it jumped forward into the forest. "You piece of mess! Come back here!" I quickly ran in after it completely oblivious to the red and white cat with a cloth over its pink dead eyes.

I should've known better then to just run into the forest after animals. Mom and dad taught me better then that. Though they also taught me to be truthful, generous, respect, religion, other things. I would follow those teaching because I care for my parents and are happy they care about me.

They taught me to also not be lazy.

* * *

 **Sup reader! If you're reading this message right now I'm guessing that you've read it to the bottom! Yay if you did a and thank u.**

 **Reviews are welcomed along with ideas for the story. I would like if u would please take some time to send me your thoughts about the story in a review or message. (review if possible, but it's up to u)**

 **Have a wonderful b day or night. Till next time! Peace out!**


	2. In Which I Meet A Faker

**Looking for a Beta! Please contact me if you're up for the job!**

 **Happy New Year! (Lighting up fireworks into the sky)**

 **If you're reading that up there and this here that means u made it to the second chapter! Which I for one am happy about,(I'm seriously jumping) I didn't really think I'd have so many reader in just a short time.**

 **Thank u for taking your time to review, follow, and favorite! I'd grateful if u do! It helps me to know I have people who want to read it and await new chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

* * *

 **Terry P.O.V**

To say I was a little worried when that dense idiot went missing was a understatement. My heart stopped beating for what had seemed like eternity, I couldn't focus on anything. I would wonder around the town at places Amonda and I had went together at the strangest hours. She loved adventuring around places she didn't know about or just was simply curious about. Those places seemed to have gotten darker and colder. I couldn't bring myself to look at the clock tower the same anymore. That stupid time of day and that frog caused my life to become dull. I was the cause for all of this. My life never really seemed to have a dull moment with Amonda and her family though, they were always so happy and cheerful. To the folks that didn't know them, they would have seemed to be the happiest, carefree people in the world. It was just a cover, they had their own problems they had to deal with. Me always being there didn't seem to make them go away. It made Amonda happy though and that was really all I needed, that small satisfaction grew stronger until I couldn't bring myself to mention my discomfort to them then. It felt wrong and disrespectful.

It's only been a day, three hours, twenty-nine minutes, and five seconds since she's been gone now but it feels like forever. Her smile, sent, Her mind contained a lot of information and secrets, secrets she wouldn't even tell me. I had used to believed that she and I were the best of friends that could see through each other and look at their soul. Resent events made me think over that. For example, she wouldn't tell me who she liked but she ha said that he would never return her feelings. Her smile was sad, at that moment I wanted to hunt down that person and beat them up.

I had felt rejected and hurt.

That brainless idiot didn't know what she did to me sometimes.

I remember asking her what she thought of me after two years of friendship. She had simply smiled and said that I was a kind enough to tolerate, and sexy. She hadn't said that but I knew she wanted to. I'm too hot to resist, all the ladies need me.

"Stop smirking it's creepy and you look uglier then usual." Catherine said walking into the house. I let out a sigh, pinching my nose, leaning back onto the cough. "I look better then you on a regular basis, dummy. " I said covering my face with one of my hands. I don't think I handle this _thing_ right now. Why did dad have to have another child? I wouldn't be dealing with that stupid girl if he hadn't decided to get drunk and impregnate a lady. I blame alcohol for some of the biggest mistakes in the world. Not that Catherine was one herself, she would never be a mistake to me.

She had appeared in front of me while I was somewhere in my thoughts and wrapped her arms around me sitting on my lap. I returned her hug out of reflex. I hid my face or well tried to on her small shoulder. I didn't even notice the tears flowing down my cheeks until I felt something wet on my own shoulder. Catherine was also crying. She hugged me tighter, in turn I placed her head on my shoulder after I adjusted her on my lap to a more comfortable position.

I wiped away my own tears and rested my chin on her head, closing my eyes. I didn't have time to be sad. I have a younger sister who needs me. I handed her a tissue which she accepted. Wipping her eyes, then grabbed another piece of tissue and blow her nose.

*fart*

She busted out laughing while she was blowing her nose causing some to fall on my lap. In disgust I pushed her off of me onto the side of the cough and stormed off into my room.

 _Damn stinky 5th grader and that deadly butt!_

* * *

 **Amonda P.O.V**

When I got lost in the woods I wasn't the happiest person to be around. I tried back tracking but even then it just seemed like I was getting deeper inside the forest. Soon I began to panic and continue to run untill I found a clear blue river. I collasped there, I was a crying ball of nervous mess. It wasn't pretty. The first thought that came to my mind was that I would die, second was I wouldn't see my family, third (unfortonately) Lord forgive me for my mistakes, fourth please don't let me die here alone! After thought four I was a crying mess. I didn't like being alone, that's why I slept hugging my body sized pillow.

The sun was beginning to fade away behind the clouds. I hung onto the sunlight has much as I could, even scooting to places that still had sunlight, avoiding the darkness as if I touched it I would somehow die. The thought made my heart race. I was beginning to wonder if I was having a heart attack.

The sun had fallen completely and left only the pale blue bright full moon reflecting off the rushing water. It was too quiet out here. I could hear animals around me and the rushing water. I soon began to start hearing things that waren't really there. I imgained hearing hissing sounds that seemed to be directly beside me. When a rock would move out of place I would immediatey spring into action only to find it was my own foot that had moved it out of place. The wind would blow the trees and give me mini heart attacks. I could hear hard breathing patterns, buzzing sounds in my ears, and my eyes begun to string and hot tears rushed down my cheeks. I curled myself into a ball trying to stay warm and before I knew it I had cried myself to sleep. I didn't even notice my yawning.

It wasn't pleasant and I wouldn't recommend getting lost in the woods.

* * *

By the time I awoke the sun was up. Much to my pleasure.

How did I wake up? Simple really.

Something was poking me with a object on my back.

My only responce was to roll over and try to swat away the object mumbling things about rude people and disrupting my beauty sleep. Most of it probably sounded like a bunch of jumbled up words.

"Hell-" a voice spoke up but I interrupted it by smartly rolling around and shouted, "Shut up!", and turned around so my back was facing the interrupter. My brain still hadn't processed and aceepted the fact that I was lost and it wasn't my younger brother who had tried (and successed unfortunately) to wake me up.

I told you I had a large case of denial. It gets worst over the years, just watch.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt your nap but what are you doing here miss?" the same voice again but this time clear and louder.

Realization stricking in...

 _...1_

 _..2_

 _.3_

 _..._

I my eyes flow open but I closed them immediately from the sun. I opened them slowly after a few seconds, turning I sat up slowly, and stared incredulous at the red headed man before me. I must have cried myself to sleep last night, I don't remember anything else after that.

Though still in shock from all the resent memoies flowing back to me all I could do was hold my head and winced and answered his question.

"I was sleeping." I muttered. Even thought I didn't want to know, be it fear or my curiousity, I didn't want to ask. I still asked him. "W-who are you?" I asked looking up at his dark figure shadowed by the sunlight behind him.

"I'm Kenshin. Kenshin Himura, but I'd rather be called Kenshin, that I am." 'Kenshin' said with a smile on his face.

Great I'm stuck in the woods with a creepy cosplayer and no sense of direction. I blame my generousity for the crap it's gotten me into including this!

* * *

 **Yay finished my next chapter and it's 5:20 A.M right now and my bed is currently occupied by my older sister. Since she has to go to work in the a few I don't want to wake her up but I'm so sleepy.**

 **I don't know how long I'll last but wish me luck friend!**

 **I blame my generousity...**

 **I'm sorry if there are still spelling or gammer mistakes.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, or maybe add me as one of your favorite author! Just asking~ A girls got to atleast try! Ya what I'm saying?**


	3. My Adventure Officially Starts

**I'll post a picture of what my oc Amonda on Deviant art some time this week, you'll have to check my profile. It should be at the top of my page with the link.**

 **If there is a any ooc in this chapter I would very much like it if you would tell me in a review or message me. I would like to make this a great story has accurate as possible.**

 **Favorite, follow, and review please!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and the original characters!**

* * *

How does a girl go down the path of generosity and compassion end up in my situation?

She doesn't, you don't just end up in my kind of situation. It wasn't normal, at least for me, to happen to an average high-schooler. I wasn't really much before this incident, there's people far more better to be in this position than me. Like seriously, I can name some. I'm not going to though because I'll be wasting my time I could be using to get the freak out of this scary forest.

Well if you're wondering I'm still staring at the supposedly Kenshin Himura. I think he was beginning to get uncomfortable with me staring so intensely at him. I couldn't bring myself to care much, the cosplayer was getting on my nerves. Something about the smile on his face made me want to punch it straight off. Nobody gets to smile when I'm not happy. It's gonna be a law, I bet you right now.

Judging by the way he talks and the sakabato in plain site resting peacefully on his hip like it wasn't against the law to be carrying a sword, even if it was a reverse-blade. I thought that was pretty awesome how the real Kenshin could just walk around in plain site wearing a sword. I liked the real anime Kenshin on my TV screen way better than this creepy cosplayer in front of me.

"I must say it's a strange site to see a young lady like yourself out in the woods so early. By any chance did you get lost?" Cosplayer asked me. That's what I'm calling him from now on. I'm not even going to consider I'm somehow in the anime because that doesn't happen to me. It's against my law. I have the laws written in my diary in my top drew.

I unconsciously nodded my head too occupied by Cosplayer's eyes, they were a really good color of violet. They must be contacts, I'd have to ask him when I can get some words to come out of my mouth.

He bent over and offered his hand to me. I just stared incredulously at it. Does he really think I want to have body contact with him?

The question that I should have asked from the moment I saw him came out of my mouth.

"Are you headed towards Tokyo?" I want to ask if we were already inside Tokyo, but I guess one question at a time. He looked deep in thought for a split second before returning to his natural happy carefree face. My fingers started to twitch from their position beside me, the urge to punch a something came back.

" Actually we're inside Tokyo. I was planning to stop at town a day's travel from here when I saw something sleeping by the river so early. It's dangerous to be out so early miss, that it is." He said. My eyebrow twitched. I wouldn't be out in the forest this early if I had a choice!

It's decided folks, I'm so going to travel with this guy and maybe end up dying! Yay, plus I want to get out of this forest right now. Even if Uncle Grandpa has to come get me on a rainbow-farting tiger, yes I mean the cartoon.

Are you crazy?! I'm not going anywhere with this crazy creepy cosplayer! I can't believe you believed me! It's completely the lack of food, nutrition, comfortable beauty sleep, and a strong duce of my own mother and homely feeling.

I'm going crazy and so are you for believing I'm going anywhere with this guy.

* * *

Dang.

Fudge covered spoiled apples. I'm going to cry just thinking about fudge covered spoiled apples. Yup, I'm definitely crying. My eyes are burning.

"Are you okay?" Cosplayer asked concerned. He stopped and turned around looking at me. I stood there staring at him, again. I know this is beginning to get annoying with me just staring at him incredulously, but can you blame a girl like me? You try being in my situation, I bet you can't. Go ahead try it, I dare you.

That's what I thought.

"Stop staring at me and turn around please." I didn't mean for that to come, it just kinda did. You understand me right! I'm really not a bad person, I'm perfect remember?!

He sent me one more worried glance but then turned around and kept walking. Hmm now that I think about it, he looks like he's twisting when he walks. He's swinging his butt and everything, with the way his hands are in front of him kinda looks like his hands are on his hips. Ha, plus that air of innocent and happy around him. The thought of him with his hair up in a high ponytail, wearing a dress in heels popped into my head. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing out when I thought of him falling over repeatedly with each step, getting up and pretending it didn't happen only to fall again.

I saw a tree root sticking up from the ground a foot away from him, and he didn't notice in time, tripping and falling down. I couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed out, bending over holding my gut. The look on his face was priceless!

Is pretty cool how he got to make his eyes turn into swirls and the way his body turned into a chibi version. Cool, it's still not real though. This is all just some whacked up reality. People don't somehow end up in a anime after going into the woods chasing after a time stealing frog.

Wherever that frog is I hope it's having the worst time of its life for getting me into this mess.

* * *

"Pat! I've been wondering where you've been!" a little girl shouted picking up a frog hugging it tightly to her chest. An older lady could be seen sitting down on a chair reading the newspaper under a shade. She glanced at the girl then the frog and looked back at the newspaper.

"That's not Pat dear, that's a red frog you're holding. Pat's a different color, honey-bun."

The little girl looked at her mother then down at the frog. Pushing it away quickly, the girl started to run around in a circle screaming her head off. The older women known as the mother got up with a yellow Dollar General bag covering her hand, grabbed the frog and tossed it over the wooden fence dividing her yard from their neighbors.

"It's gone now, stop screaming." the girl hopped happily into the house.

"Stop throwing frogs into my yard! That's the fifth time now!" a man shouted. She flipped him off with both hands and shouted, "Go suck a bag of old rusty cocks!"

* * *

 **Yay! Okay now that the chapter is over I would like to know how you liked my story!**

 **I know it's a lack of dialog in this story but in the next chapter in plan on having a lot more dialog.**

 **Reviews are a sign of love, generosity, compassion, and you might just end up my Amonda's situation. It's possible, barely.**


	4. In Which I Met Voices

**I'm going to start re-watching the series of Rurouni Kenshin because well I haven't watched it in like 2 years or so… I've lost track. I need to get back into the feel of things, I need to understand the characters more. Since my character is going to hang around Kenshin Gang a lot I need to have an good understanding of each one's personality.**

 **This story so far is going pretty good, I'm not going to get discouraged because it doesn't have a lots of favorites or followers yet. It will and you know it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

* * *

Walking, walking, and more walking. Walking was beginning to get annoying. I was still too uncomfortable around the guy to even try to make conversation. Instead I tried my best to make him feel as uncomfortable to the best of my abilities, inconsiderate right? I didn't care at the moment, which scared me. I was changing, and not in the five-hundred different ways the female body changes. I was getting meaner, the smallest things would make me more sour, I wanted food, a bath, different clothes, glasses-cleaners, and electricity. I wanted a lot more things but a few at a time right? I couldn't be asking for too many things.

Walking also gave me time to think of my options I had currently on the table, each resulting in me either lost and dead or just plain dead but with a awesome ending. I didn't want to follow this strange person anywhere, but did I really have a choice? I didn't know where I was except for that I was in still Tokyo. First I had figured that I was just lost in a small forest area and would soon get back into the city with human population, but nope still forest. There wasn't a forest this big in the area I live in. Meaning either we're walking in circles around the forest or I'm really in a freaking anime.

I snorted at the thought. It was hilarious that thought even came to mind. This is reality, and reality doesn't operate like that. Maybe for the extremely lucky few people, not including me. I couldn't even catch the eye of the one guy I seemed to be attracted to. I was a failure of a woman and human being. Not to mention a daughter, I couldn't even go to the store and get some snacks.

Don't get me wrong, I did liked the idea of being in anime when I was younger. Keyword being younger, I would want to go to the anime I was watching at least by the second episode if the series was good enough. I'm older now, I have responsibilities that I can't just run from. I'm in my senior year, I just had to finish five more months plus passing my final exams and I was free for the summer to pick out my college and mess! The things I wanted to do, all my dreams and plans ruined by a frog.i guess after finishing middle school and getting into high school really does change the way a person views the things in life. I know I'm right, the littlest things nobody notices makes some of biggest changes in the world. Like me being an otaku, nobody really paid it any mind. It was just there and yet here I am in this situation. Yes, I'm either going to call it a situation or mishap. Simply because this wasn't meant to happen to me. That's what I believe and I'm sticking to it.

Sue me if you dare, it won't work, it's against one of my many laws in my book of laws. I call it The Book of Laws, pretty catchy isn't it?

I let out a sigh, looking ahead of myself at Cosplayer. He seemed so happy and content the way he was, I felt kind of jealous. I wanted to feel happy and content, but it's so hard right now. I was so exhausted, hungry, sleep deprived, and the nap by the river didn't count has actual sleep. I couldn't focus on being happy. I just wanted to be home, in my bed, surrounded by familiar things and people. Was that really so much to ask for? I didn't think so, it was a simple request really once you thought about it. Guess it just wasn't meant to be.

Now that I think things not being meant to be...did I remember to pray before I passed out last night or when I woke to the sun...even if I was stuck with a crazy man, I was alive. A good enough reason to praise the Lord. I was raised that way, I grew up a Christian, and I'll remain a Christian. Nobody's going to mess up my chances I getting my spot in Heaven. This situation maybe a test from the Lord, if it is or not I'll pass it.

I didn't like failing tests and I pray I haven't already messed up. I was scared, the fear immediately seeping into my bones moving them to its will. I fall to my knees and put my hands in a praying position. I closed my eyes and started to pray for forgiveness for my thoughts and earlier behavior. I'm so stupid! How could I forget to pray before I fall asleep last night, today, and feel so sorry for myself when there's people in a worst situation than myself? Oh dear lord please forgive me I didn't realize what I was doing or saying!

After two more minutes of prayer, I stood up and dusted myself off. A smile made its way onto my face and I immediately started to feel better with the reassure that I would somehow, some way, I don't know when but I'll get home. I looked ahead to see that Cosplayer had stopped and was waiting patiently on me to finish with a smile on his face. I felt the feelings of jealousy ease on me, but I couldn't bring myself to feel angry or jealous, instead I felt pretty content with the silence, and the way the forest seemed so welcoming to me. I had to suppress it.

I didn't feel lonely anymore, I had a company guiding me to a town and out of a forest. He wasn't glaring at me like he could have or tried anything, yet here I was assuming the worst from him. I would have to apologize when I get the chance or if I get the chance. With the way I've been acting I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want anything else to do with. me after this, or just left me any minute now.

For some strange reason though, I didn't think he would. He didn't seem like the type… or he was a good actor. Stop being negative brain! I just had a whole talk about this earlier, pay attention for once.

Make me if you want. I highly doubt it'll work. Face it kid, you're basically crazy, and lost. You're screwed.

I stopped in my tracks, eyes wide, looking around frantically. I looked at Ken-I mean Cosplayer to see he had stopped again but a worried look was plastered on his face this time. I wouldn't blame him if he was beginning to think I was crazy or pretty close to it. I was beginning to think the same thing.

I shrugged it off thinking it was mainly because of the lack of sleep and food, plus for the lack of bathing. I didn't smell good, I felt like puking at the smell of fish, dirt, and other things that clung to me. I didn't want to even know, I had a weak stomach for bad smells. I'll make sure to breath from my nose til I get a chance to take a well needed bath.

Yet I couldn't shake what the thought said, was I really crazy? Am I screwed but can't seem to accept it? Am I really so weak? Yes, at the moment I am. I'm at the mercy of a stranger, the forest, and in the animals that live in it.

Well goodbye happy mode, hello scared and sour. Long time no see.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark and after awhile I had reached my maximum limit for being quiet. I've never been this quiet before in my life, I snore loudly when I sleep. So sleeping doesn't count as me being quiet. You could even hear our footsteps so loud and clear, it was that quiet! It was beginning to get irritating and I could feel a headache. I groaned, leaned my head back, and put my right hand over my head. This is so boring, plus my feet are starting to hurt.

I looked up at the sky taking in the orange-red color of the once blue vast seemingly ocean above my head. The big puffy white clouds looked extremely comfortable right now, to be able to lay on one and not walk around. I could imagine myself on one just drifting behind Cosplayer on a cloud with the wind blowing past me, eating and drinking tasty food and drinks. Staring at the moving ground beneath me would remind me of looking at the ground when I'm riding with Mom in the morning. The green grass and high trees would remind me of my younger days living in Texas. My family didn't care much for hunting though, we lived off of my father's two companies. Basically we weren't piss poor but at the same time we wasn't extremely rich. Just in the between and nobody really seemed to have a problem with that. Not ignored but not very noticed like superstars. A peaceful life, with no dating. I guess compared to the stories I hear from my friends about boyfriends and girlfriends, I really didn't need all of that. I can settle with friends.

Okay I'm starting to get bored of just staring at the ground of surrounding. I needed to talk, sing, jump, run, exercise, dance, anything but walk. One day I'm going to take the word walk from the dictionaries over the globe. It'll give somebody the chance to have a life without walking. Disgusting word it is, just horrible! I don't know how that freaky cosplayer can walk this long without getting tired. Maybe he's used to leading strangers through the forest when they chase frogs but get lost. What a guy, I'm telling you folks! What a heart he has with him! I should cut it out and give it to Kakuzu to have for being a awesome S-ranking criminal. He needs to be rewarded for his troubles.

Like no joke, especially Kisame. That adorable fish is so cute and...scary. Don't judge, I have a specific type of guy and he fits the bill. I might take a Sugar Daddy too or maybe be a pimp. I like saying sugar daddy. Makes me think of a song I've heard on the radio. I do love Kiss-fm. 102.3 is also good channel on the radio when you're bored of listening to rappers. I know I get bored of some of those song that come on the radio repeatedly.

Anyways, I didn't have to put much energy into matching my steps with his and was soon beside him. He didn't even glance at me just kept walking ahead. Guess he doesn't want to start the conversation first this time. Well I'm perfectly fine with that, I'll start it. I'm not childish, I'm a seventeen year old with responsibilities. I'm gonna act like it.

"Soo how far away is the town now?" I asked turning my head to look at him. He put his hand on his chin and looked up at the sky. I also looked up at the sky. I wondered why people would look up at the sky when they're thinking, I guess they think the answers will fall out of the sky and whack them upside the head. Maybe they were trying to look inside their head for the answer but couldn't get their eyes to roll that far back. I could get my eyes to do that but that's just for scaring my little brother and Terry. Never going to try scaring my mom or dad again after getting hit by a frying pan to the face. Knocked my glasses right off my face.

"We should reach it by sun up." He said smiling at me. I smiled back, it was the polite thing to do after all. I was raised with manners, I'll use them and benefit. Just watch, someday I'm gonna be head of a clan or a bride to one. I'm gonna be rich baby, I'm gonna get a sugar daddy.

Mostly likely not though.

"By the way, what are you doing wandering around the forest when you found me, you don't have to answer that though." I meant it, if he was sensitive about that subject then I wasn't going to really force it out of him. Though I would ask again later. He seemed like he was having a argument go on inside his head with himself. I quickly started to lose interest in that question. I never really considered myself the most engaged person with questions that took a long time. "Do not tell me." I finally said. He sent me a curious look. "I can tell you aren't completely sure with telling me. I'm not going to force it out of you. Besides I've mostly all interest in the question. " I felt unsure of adding the last sentence but oh well, I've been told I was a pretty forward person sometimes.

If somebody were to tell me that now, I would've laugh and agree with them.

Once again the awkward silence loomed over our heads. The forest claimed back its place in making the darkening forest loud with noises. I got bored quickly again.

"Does your chain hang low?" He gave me a confused look. "What?" He asked me. I tried my best not to burst out laughing right then. "Can you tie it in a not?" I now had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. "Huh?" He said probably getting more confused by what I was saying.

"Nevermind!" I exclaimed bursting out laughing, I had to hold my gut.

* * *

 _So I'm gonna love you like gonna lose youuu._

In a blink of an eye you could lose everything, the truth is you never know.

"Honey, it's time for dinner." my wife said gently from the door frame. It was night time, the only light in the room was the ocean patterned night light resting on the nightstand. The shadows in the room didn't come near me, they seemingly kept their distance.

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, taking me away from my thoughts. I already knew that touch from anywhere. That hand belong only to my wife and our dear daughter. I leaned my head on my wife's hand.

"Dear come down to dinner."

How could I eat when my girl was out there in the world, alone. Without her nightlight. She didn't like the darkness.

I got up from the bed with a sigh, I squeezed my wife's hand pulled her out of Amonda's room. I lightly closed the door behind me. My wife kissed my cheek lovingly. "We'll find our baby girl." I felt a little better with that. I managed a smile and lead the way to the kitchen.

* * *

 **I sorry for the delay but I got so caught up in The Amazing World of Gumball, I almost forgot to post this chapter. Once again sorry.**

 **Reviews, favorites, followers or welcomed! Please do it….**


	5. The Wanderor and The American

Contains Spoilers! Excuse any mistakes, I'm not perfect but I'm trying to improve.

ATTENTION: Searching for Beta on !

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin

I'll skip the details of what happened last night when Kenshin decided that it was time to set up camp. I'd rather forget that whole night ever happened. It just ended with a very grumpy me and a new addition to our road trip to this supposed town. I was even being to think that this town doesn't even exist.

lf it didn't, that cosplayer wouldn't be having babies, I'd make sure of that personally myself.

Well, I'll tell you about last night anyway 'cause if I had to live through it, you're gonna read about it.

Anyways that new addition just happened to be not human. Far from being human, wouldn't even be put in the same _category_. It's small, hairy, and has four legs. I'll let you guess...times up It's a nasty cat. I can't stand cats, don't like cats, can't stand cats, did I mention that I don't like cats?

Well, I can't stand cats! It's not cats specifically I just don't like animals plain and simple.

I'll just do a flashback.

" _It all started a long, long time ago. 8 hours ago to be exact, but screw being exact , in going to it was decades ago. Down a curved path, through the bunches of bushes, beyond the river of sparkle water laid a clearing. A place that Kenshin decided would be best to camp for the night. Obviously the female woman was relieved that they'd be stopping. The soles of her feet were beginning to ache, of course the beautiful girl named Amonda didn't voice her pains instead remained quiet and independent. Her beautiful skin shone under the moonlight, the clear night sky was breathtaking. Exactly why Amonda didn't want to look, she was already out of enough breath of that long ass hike. She could have sworn that was a freaking mountain only for experts to climb place. The cat disappeared when they had woken up."_

" _She believes the 'Kenshin plans to 'handle' her deep into the forest."_

"Handle you..? Oh, I indeed wasn't thinking such a thing." Kenshin murmured but I still heard him. I shoved my hands into my packets. "Well that's what they all say before they lead you to an imaginary place then kill you. Classical trick dude." I deadpanned boredly.

Making a soon victim feel a false sense of security, with lies, upon lies, confusion, and a very trust-giving-person; which processes into a very classical trick in every movie to fool the victim; however I wasn't one of those characters in a horror movie that was put into a specific role, I'm a human, nothing more, nothing less. I have my rights, I know my rights, I have graduated elementary, middle, and have only one year left of high school; passing with nothing less than A's. I certainly do have knowledge to survive, but how do I use it?

"I assure you that I have no intentions to inflict harm on you, that I do not." Kenshin said looking around the forest. I started to actually look at my surroundings for the first time woke up this morning. I don't know how I could have missed this, I mean fog this thick is really hard to miss, I sweat dropped. Was I really this spaced out that I didn't even notice fog this thick? Yes, yes I was, and I have a really good explanation as to why also. I haven't eaten or had anything to drink for a day and I dehydrated faster than the regular human does. So yes, I have my reasons and they are legit too.

Looking back on my dream I had last night, I was beginning to get this really bad sense of deja vu like I've seen this exact some thing before. For the life of me I just couldn't figure out where I've seen it, but I have a feeling that it's simple and that I should definitely know it.

"It is a heavy fog, that it is." Kenshin softly said looking forward smiling. Aw, he looks so peaceful and calm.

I don't like it.

"Yeah great, but are we anywhere near that town yet?" I asked snappy. I really didn't mean to be so rude to him, it's just..well I'm not myself when I'm hungry. My bad, I just can't help it. Give me a ton or more snickers and I'll feel better. "Oh we're already in town, this is just a little wooded area. See the pavement there?" Kenshin said pointing to his right. I looked and sure enough there was pavement stones in square shapes. I didn't recognize this place though, frowning I looked around. Something just felt so deja vu-ish and it was starting to bug me that I didn't know what it is!

"Great! I'll finally be able to eat something!" I exclaimed happily, I added an extra hop to my step for five seconds before I ran out of energy. Dang hoping got harder real quick.

I grabbed onto Kenshin's shoulder, I didn't want to trip and break my nose, but I also wasn't happy about having to touch a dirty man that hasn't bath in I-don't-know-how long ago. His hair rubbed against my arms a few times and I must say his hair felt fabulously soft. Even in this thick fog, you could still tell there was a shine to his red hair. Now that I'm actually able to get a closer look I thinking this isn't just a cosplayer and I wondered into the otaku part of Japan I didn't know about. Sadly no, that isn't the case, well this could just be a really amazing actor. I mean they have Kenshin's outfit on point, even has the same small, slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage. I guess some men really are this skinny in real life, but I already knew that. Himura Kenshin, the character created by Nobuhiro Watsuki, cuts quite a different figure than would be expected of the legendary Hitokiri Battōsai. I never trusted people's appearances to tell me anything about them. People can change their appearance to fool the eye, but I can see beneath that and into their succubus little souls. I once tried to make a friend in eighth-grade, it didn't turn out well, the girl had tried to gang up on me with her little other toothpick friends. Oh I enjoyed knowing that I slipped a deadly spider into her bookbag. Now that I really think about that..maybe that could have killed her. I'll just say it was self defense, I ain't going to jail.

Anyways, Himura's appearance contradicted his twenty-eight years of age, making him look roughly ten years younger, but he is easily recognized by his infamous distinguishing features: mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail, same as this cosplayer and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek, also the same as this cosplayer. The scar on his cheek looks so real though, he must have gotten it professionally done. I must say, I'm impressed with this cosplayer. Kenshin's hair is thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. I could see the roots coming from his head, so this isn't a wig, it's natural. Impressive indeed, during the revolution, Kenshin wore his ponytail higher. Kenshin's eyes, too, are unusual, being a deep violet. In the anime series, when Kenshin's eyes change to reflect his psychological reversion to Hitokiri Battōsai, their color shifts from violet to gold. So basically, all I have to do is find out if this Kenshin can change his eye color, that'll tell me if it's a fake or not. I'm sure Mom and Terry aren't in any big rush to find me anytime soon, I'll enjoy this cosplayer town a little bit. I'll call them by their character names for now, pretty amazing how they got this much fog though and such a large place. I guess some cosplayers really do go hard, huh?

Kenshin dresses simply, wearing a plain men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. In the anime series, Kenshin's kimono is almost always a soft red like burgundy, but in the manga, he alternates between this, a bolder red, purple and deep blue. His sakabatō is worn under his obi at his left hip in a black, steel saya.

"Umm...Ms. Amonda?" Kenshin said nervously sweating bullets with a comical look on his face. I stared at him in confusion before realizing that while I was thinking I had started to run my fingers though his ponytail and feel the roots of his hair. Blushing I stepped back quickly setting his hair go. "I'm so sorry! It was just really soft and when I started to think about something I just kind of started to feel on it! I'm always touching something when I'm thinking an-"

*Hurried stepping*

"What's that sound?" I asked stopping my earlier rant. I straightened out my body looking around. It sounds very similar to footsteps. Well, running feet to be more precise. "Huh?" Kenshin looked around confused before his ear got larger and he seemed to shrink down to a chibi size. I stared at him in shock. How the heck did he do that?! I mean honestly, is this a trick only the cosplayer can pull off? If it is, I so wanna be a cosplayer for a day, just to do turn into a chibi. Now that I think about it more...I got it now! This is when Kaoru first met Kenshin and since I'm not in this scene..

I quickly hid behind a few boxes off to the side of the rode, in the nick of time I might add. Just when the steps got the loudest and finally came to a stop. I peeked my head up a little, great she still couldn't see me, probably too focused on Kenshin. There she stood, her wooden sword pointed at Kenshin, a fierce angry look in her eyes. This is without a doubt way better than just watching Rurouni Kenshin so far online and on TV.

"Hold it right there! Don't move, Battousai the Manslayer!" Kaoru turned around to face her, looking obviously utterly confused about this whole situation. "Huh?" Kenshin mumbled.

"I've finally found you. You're much weaker looking than I thought you would be manslayer!" Kaoru said and positioned her sword for a attack. At this very moment all I wanted was a large bag of popcorn and a soda and a comfortable sit instead of this crouching position I was currently in hiding behind the wooden boxes to the side of them. Oh I could feel my legs begin at ache, I needed to move my legs before they go limp on me.

"Huh?!" Kenshin asked this time louder. This cosplayer could really do some acting, I'm impressed. The look of confusion and surprise looks so real, even I almost believed it to be real. "Proper yourself! Ahhh!" Kaoru shouted and charge quickly at Kenshin. Woah, I guess these cosplayers really do take their roles seriously, I think I have newfound respect for cosplayers. I want to know is how do you ask somebody to proper themselves and then just attack, not giving them any time, so why bothering telling them to proper themselves. If they don't want to get hurt they might as well just not even give them any warnings. Like for real?

She did a quick downward swipe attack, I guess it was meant to take him down in one blow, but even I know that attack didn't have enough force behind it to do something like that. This is just cosplay I guess they didn't really need to have to strength during this scene. You know those moments when you realize you have fucked up? Well this is one of those moments. I realized I've fucked when Kenshin landing directly onto the wooden crat I was hiding behind and broke it with his fatass self and fall on top of me forcing my head to hit the concrete all.

Rubbing the back of my head, I quickly hid behind the tree. Kaoru still didn't seem to notice me or she just didn't care, probably thinking I was just a passer by. People can't really see that well in fog like this anyways. Looking from behind the tree Kaoru had started to pull out Kenshin's sword that he had offered to show her. "What is this? The blade is on the wrong side," Kaoru side looking at the sword in wander. Even though I have a sensei at the dojo where I once trained at I've never actually seen a real sword, I'm guessing that's what a real sword looks like. "That's a reverse blade sword." Kenshin said moving aside some of the rubble to get up. "A reverse blade sword.." Kaoru mumbled looking at the sword again. "It can not slay anyone and there's nothing about that sword that looks like it's ever used to slay anyone, is there?" Kenshin further explained. "You're right. There isn't a scratch on it. This sword looks as if it is as good as new!" Kaoru said turning and twisting the sword in different angel before pointing it straight forward. "So I've proven my innocence have I." Kenshin said confidently, fixing his kimono top, turning towards Kaoru smiling. Kaoru stopped looking at Kenshin's sword and leveled him with a hard stare. "Now you listen to me!" Kaoru said putting the sword to his forehead and started making him back up. "The one they call battousai the manslayer as been going around murdering people on the streets of this town every night! If you walk around carrying a sword this time of day anyone would suspect you! And anyway you know this is the Meiji Era and it's forbidden by law to walk around carrying a sword in the first place!" Kaoru finished ranting swinging the sword around while she was talking.

Kaoru looked like she was very close to continuing her rant before she was cut off by a loud whistle hearing in the distance.

"There's something going on! It might be him!" Kaoru said, she throw the sword back and hurried away. Kenshin fumbled around in the pieces of broken wooden before he caught the sword perfectly in its protective shelf and turned his head to stare in the direction to where Kaoru had run off. Instead of focusing on the skills of Kenshin catching the sword like that, I marched up to him the throbbing pain still in seemingly fresh in the back of my head. I grabbed the front of his kimono and started banging his head back onto the wall shaking his shoulders. "How dare you.." I whispered menacingly. Kenshin got that stupid comical look on his face again, his eyes getting larger and he made those stupid little sounds of pain each time his head hit the wall. "I was hiding behind that wooden crate before your fatass tried to be spider-man and jumped on it! My head hurts because of you!" I shouted angrily into his face, and was about to begin shouting again when that loud annoying whistle was heard again. I stopped shaking him and he stumbled around, his eyes spinning.

"Hey Kenshin let's go check out what's happening." I said grabbing his hand and running in the direction Kaoru had ran off in. Oddly enough it didn't feel like I was pulling anything along behind, I glanced behind me and saw that Kenshin had indeed become a chibi version and was blowing in the wind, hitting a few tree branches occasionally before I made a quick turn to the left where the whistle could be heard even louder. Unfortunately my grip on Kenshin wasn't that secure and he went flying out of my hand and straight into the wall. "Ohhh," I winced when I saw the tiny crack he'd left there. I bent down to his level and started to flick his forehead using the Ishiko family technique, it helps clear the brain of any headaches or pains, but I didn't know it that well so all I could do was loosen the pain a pinch. Which in my book was enough, grabbing the back of his kimono I speed off again, taking one more turn I was finally able to see Kaoru and the supposed manslayer fighting. He'd just been able to cut Kaoru's sword in half and nicked her left arm. "Kenshin!" I said faking a panicked tone. I didn't even have to though, by the time I'd said his name he had quickly speed past me so fast that I didn't even see and was almost to Kaoru. I stood there shocked; he was so quick, no human can move that fast, none that I know of at least. How could this guy have moved that quickly, it was as if he is the actual Kenshin Himura. Amazing.

Kenshin quickly scoped Kaoru into his arms right when the large man swung the sword, cutting through the concrete."Impossible," I mumbled, no man could cut through concrete with some kind of mechanical device for help. Pressing my hands against the walls it turned out to be indeed as I feared, actual concrete. There is no way that he could have done that, it must just be my imagination playing scary tricks on me; no human can move that quickly and nobody could cut through concrete so nice and clean in such a large cut. Maybe in just that one spot it isn't concrete. With that thought in mind, I wasn't paying attention so when I saw a sword aiming to cut me in half I quickly dodge the attack and focused; however the man only kept running.

"It's the Battousai!"

"Don't let him get away!"

I heard more footsteps and more men running after him and that loud whistle could be heard again, but much much louder now that I'm closer to the one blowing it.

"I am battousai the manslayer, I use the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship!" The man shouted in his deep voice and disappeared into the thick fog. I walked over to where Kenshin was but stayed out of Kaoru's sight-line. "Hold it!" Kaoru shouted reaching towards the retreating man trying to get out of Kenshin's arms. "You're being reckless again." Kenshin said holding her tighter in his arms. Kaoru glared at him. "That's the style of swordsmanship my family teaches." Kaoru said struggling against Kenshin's hold but her movements were being to become sluggish. She was about to faint, I'm pretty sure her vision was becoming blurry by now. "He's using our good name to murder people..." Kaoru said before she completely fainted, going limp in Kenshin's hold.

Kenshin stared down at her smiling softly. "Well she's one courageous girl she is." Kenshin said and I giggled quietly and that seemed to make him jump a little. "You love her," I said playfully extending the word love rolling my tongue grinning sarcastically. The way he was holding her and the way her kimono slipped down her shoulder exposing some of her skin. "No, better yet you look like a complete creeper, just staring at her while she slept. You should be ashamed." I said shaking my head. Right when Kenshin was about to defend himself I put up my hand to stop him. "No need to deny it Kenshin, I don't judge." I said smiling sagely patting him on the shoulder, he had opened his mouth to protest but a man wearing a suit similar to the men lying on the ground faking to be dead walked up to me and Kenshin. "Thank you for saving Ms. Kaoru. She can be a very...brave young lady often. Especially every time she hears about that battousai, he must be stopped. In the meantime could you please escort ms. Kaoru back to her home, I'm sure her doctor is very worried about her always running around." With that being said the man walked away. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't Terry kind of handsome either. I don't think anybody could be as handsome as my-I mean Terry, just Terry. He'll never be mine, I'm not his type always.

"Where is her home located?" Kenshin asked the retreating man. I wasn't really paying much attention anymore, my stomach, head, and especially my heart is hurting right now. So when Kenshin began walking in silence and passed back a worried glance towards me I didn't even notice. I was busy thinking about home, and how sleeping on a comfortable bed again would feel like. I missed the feeling of being in my room, my room was my safety zone, nobody would just barge in on my, expect that idiot Terry. I blushed deep red when I thought about that moment, Terry's eyes, they were looking at my semi-naked body, but the way he shot out of the door must mean he thinks I was gross. Frowning I glanced down at my body, a fairly large breast size, a slim but still built stomach, wide hips that even if I tried to walk differently it still seemed like I was twisting, I do think I had beautiful legs. Maybe it was the color of my skin, Terry isn't racist, he just exposes a attraction for bright skinned girls, and I'm definitely not bright, I only had this darkish kind of caramel skin. I should have just wore sunscreen more often when I went outside instead of being lazy.

Looking up I saw the tree I had only caught a glimpse of earlier when I was thinking. "Kenshin, do you even know where we are going?" I asked him moving to walk beside him. He flinched and started to look nervous. A tick mark appeared on my forehead. "Yes, we're headed to Miss. Kaoru's house, that we are." Kenshin said. The tick mark disappeared, I relaxed my fist that I had balled into a fist which I was going to slam into the top of his head if he had answered wrongly. "Do you know where that is." I asked inspecting my nails. Hm, it seemed that I had chipped a few of them.

"Yes.."

"Are we in Tokyo, Downtown?" I asked if we were that means we're pretty much only a few turns away from Kaoru's dojo.

"Yes."

"Are we lost?"

"Yes...?"

"You little fuck..."

"Ow!"

"I'm glad it hurts! Hey! Don't run away from me! Bring your ass back so I can kick your ass!"

"You're lucky we just happened to come across this dojo while you ran away." I grumbled turning the spoon in the pot of soup Kenshin had decided to make for Kaoru and me when my stomach decided it wanted to be known and grumbled loudly, very loudly. It was very kind of him to offer to cook the food, he even made some rice balls, I loved rice balls with faces and other cute little decorations. The food would be done soon, I could just feel it, my mouth started to water a little just thinking about eating all the food. My stomach let out another growl, I slumped over groaning.

I turned my head towards the two little girls giggling at me sitting around Kenshin, one was rested on his shoulders and the other stood beside him. I flushed a light pink and quickly turned my head in the opposite direction embarrassed. Agh, I can't believe my stomach keeps betraying me like this!

"One, two, three, four. One, two three, four." The little girls chanted, I don't even know how they could have gotten all those vegetables so quickly, I couldn't have been spacing out for that long again. I really needed to eat something and quickly. I'd just have to take Kenshin's share of the food, it'd just be rude to take from anyone else's food. "Let's put this in!" Ayame said the oldest of the two sisters. "Yeah, and this too!" Suzume the youngest of the two sisters said excitedly. I watched in utter horror as Kenshin tried to stop them from jumping the vegetables inside the soup but was too late and the Miso soup spilled and even splashed onto him. "Nooo..." I mumbled defected hanging my head. I could have sworn they were on his shoulders...whhhaatts going on with my vision? Meh, it's probably just my glasses getting foggy.

"Um, excuse me, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked sliding her door open. "Oh you're awake are you? Your little sisters are very helpful indeed. The four of us have already become good friends." Kenshin said, honestly I wasn't expecting for him to include me. I've only been a jerk to him ever since we've met so I don't think he really meant me, maybe he was talking about one of his imaginary friends. Poor guy, he needs a woman.

Suzume hugged Kenshin while surprisingly Ayame went over to me while I was currently and stood by me placing her hands on my shoulders. I looked at her surprised which she giggled at and started to play with my hair. "He/she's our friend." Suzume and Ayame said in unison and for the first time, it seems like she was finally seeing me. I wasn't surprised, though, I am a master at hiding, however, her staring at me this long is kind of creeping me out.

Once I finished eating all my soup up I got annoyed and snapped my fingers. Whatever she was thinking she was finally done thinking it and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Um, sorry about that...it's I've never seen anybody as exotic as you before." Kaoru said blushing in embarrassment. I stared at her in confusion for a few seconds before I finally realized it, there wasn't any African-Americans living in Tokyo during the the Meiji Era that I know of. I would just blow this over like it was nothing but I'm feeling like being a douche right now.

"Ah, that's just a fancy way of calling me weird." I deadpanned grabbing one of Kenshin's rice balls and eating it. Kaoru seemed to fumbled on her words and when she didn't have anything to say and looked completely hopeless I laughed. "It's okay, calm down, I completely understand. I don't believe you've ever seen an African-American before huh?" I asked and everybody around that could hear either gasped or showed surprise on their features. "African-American! You're an American?" Kaoru asked sitting down beside me on the wooden floor outside her door. "Here!" Ayame said offering a plate of rice balls is Kaoru and she grabbed the with the two brown leaves sticking out on each side. "So you made this breakfast all by yourself?" and took a bite and immediately a conflicted expression appeared on her face. "But..how could this be..?" Kaoru wondered out loud shocked. "Eh...you do not approve of the taste huh?" Kenshin asked, a comical expression on his face, his lips were shaped like a birds and his eyes had no definition. I let out a giggle watching the scene unfold. Hands down this is better than just watching it. Kaoru looked angry for a second before she blushed looking towards the sky. "I just don't like it when people cook better than me." Kaoru said and I busted out in a complete fit of giggles while there was a moment of silence between the two and then Kenshin fall off of his rock he had been sitting on.

"Oh that was priceless." I said stilling giggling but not as bad as before. Kaoru blushed a deeper shade of pink, it almost looked reddish. "Hair!" Suzume shouted playfully and started to try and fit her fingers through my hair, but I haven't brushed it so, her fingers didn't get that far through. I promise you that her fingers didn't go smoothly through my hair. I slowly started to untangle her fingers from my hair. "Suzume!" Kaoru said in a scolding tone putting her hands on her hips. "It's okay, I guess it's _exotic_ to see a girl with two shades of hair." I said taking down my ponytail, my hair needed to be washed badly. I bent down to Suzume's eye level and smiled sweetly. "Do you want to brush out my hair for me?" I asked her softly. On the outside it most likely looked like I was trying to entertain the kids current attraction but no that wasn't what I was thinking. If this little girl wanted to brush my hair, I'd might as well take a bath and use her fascination about my hair to my advantage. Why do all the work when there was a ball of energy just waiting to be used.

"Yeah!" Suzume said and ran around the corner of the house. Most likely to go find a brush. Meanwhile, I needed to get that bath going, I'll take a shower then soak in some hot water.

"Oh, doctor Gensai there you are," Kaoru said happily to see her family doctor. I looked at the old man. He ordered her to sit down and be beganto look over her shoulder that had been cut. "Well, the wound was treated quickly so the bleeding has completely stopped. He did a remarkable job." Doctor Gensai praised Kenshin's work. I had just held her in place while he did the work, though, but that's just a small part I guess I get no credit for that. A bunch of bastards.

"No matter how you look at him, he really doesn't look like a swordsman do he?" Kaoru said placing her hand onto her forearm. Doctor Gensai looked up and smiled. "He's perfect for babysitting my grandchildren," Doctor Gensai said merrily,suddenly he sneezed and some of the white powder he was holding in a little cup blow onto the left side of Kaoru's face. I smiled when Kaoru looked aggravated. Kenshin had turned towards Kaoru with Ayame on his shoulders stretching out his smile with her fingers in his mouth.

Ek..

"So then Ms. Kaoru I guess that means these two aren't aren't actually your little sisters." Kenshin said. "No they're both Doctor Gensai's granddaughters." Kaoru explained. "I've been the doctor for the Kamiya family thirty years now and ever since little Kaoru's parents passed I've been looking after her as while." Doctor Gensai said wrapping her shoulders and after he finished she fixed back her Kimono top. "Mr. Wonderer while you're in town I've decided you can stay here at our school if you'd like." Kaoru said smiling.

"Huh?" Kenshin blinked looking amazed. Poor guy.

"Well you did save my life and you don't exactly look like you have money to stay at an inn. So call it warrior's compassion." Kaoru said and by the time she finished I'd realized she hadn't said I could stay. Agh, I don't like sleeping on the ground folks, it isn't good for my mood. I'll just get a bath before I go then. I slumped over and sulking, I leaned my head against the wooden post I was sitting beside.

"You don't even know who I am. Are you sure it'd be alright?" Kenshin asked giving her a chance to change her mind. "I guess you must have some pretty good reasons for being a wanderer. What ever they are I figured that's your own business." Kaoru finished, I guess I could really see why Kenshin had started to like her further on into the story. She was a very kind girl. I smiled sadly, I couldn't help but wish Terry had started to like me.

Kenshin stared at Kaoru with abomination in his eyes. I couldn't stand the happy, happy mood, I still haven't gotten my proper rest yet so ya know. I have to ruin it. "You're staring again Kenshin," I said sarcastically and started to play with a piece of my hair. I had split ends, agh.

"Oh I'd forgotten but you can also stay too.."Kaoru said and I realized she'd been asking for my name. "Oh Amonda, my name is Amonda." I said standing up stretching right when Suzume had come back from looking for that brush. I'd just realized that'd taken her a long time to find a brush. "That's a very pretty name." Kaoru said complimenting me. I could tell we'd become great friends if I stayed long. "Well Kaoru is a very pretty name to go with a beautiful girl." I winked and grabbed onto Suzume's hand while Kaoru had blushed flattered. "Is it okay that I take a bath and borrow one of your spore outfits to sleep in, I'm actually quite tired." I said and yawned to prove my point. "Oh sure, Suzume should be able to get it all ready for you, she knows where everything is by now. Ayame would be glad to help also." Kaoru said and Ayame grabbed my arm and lead me around corners and through various doors.

"Dear Lord this feels amazing." I purred resting my head on the tub rim. Suzume and Ayame had shown me to the bathhouse and had gotten me the soaps and extra towel to wash with. I'd put enough wood to last me for long while, and the wind was blowing really well right now so Suzume and Ayame had decided to join me in the bathhouse to help me get really clean. The little angels.

"Thanks for washing my back for me Ayame and Suzume thanks for brushing my hair for me. It really needed it, I feel so refreshed and clean now." I said happily smiling in contempt. This felt so magical, after not bathing properly in two days I'd become to look horrible. The dirt had stuck to my body horribly and when I looked in the mirror, of dear Lord I didn't even recognize myself.

"I can finish up myself now. Thank you both again!" I said excitedly and dipped my head under the water and just stayed there for a while before coming back up out of the water, drying off, putting on my borrowed one piece and headed straight for my current living space.

While I was headed towards my room I had passed by the front of the dojo entrance and say Kaoru's three students standing at the door and Kenshin hiding behind the door observing the whole scene with a sad look in his eyes, I yawned tiredly. Forget about it, I'm not even going to tease him. I'm too sleepy. Braiding my hair into a single tight braid I slung it over my head so it was out of my way of sleeping and once I'd got comfortable on the futon I was napping like a baby. As I had figured I slept the whole night away and the next day. I was hibernating, deeply, very, very deeply.

I'd like to say thank you all for commenting and favoriting this story, if you did, I love you, if you didn't, I still do love you boo, you're not alone.

Okay, second of all I've been working on fixing my mother's car up so we could actually go on vacation this summer before school ruins my sleeping time again.

Thirdly, I'm so sorry for the extremely late update, I just had trouble writing it, but if you'd stayed with me this long please keep on staying.

Lastly but far from least, comment, favorite, and come follow me for latest updates on my other story. I'd just posted it, it's a Dragon Ball story, contains spoilers.


End file.
